Quests
This is a list of quests in a game Total Seduction. Quests are initiated by talking with specific people while meeting some initial conditions. In this case, a pop-up window will show describing and activating the quest. While active, quest is displayed in a Journal, accessible by pressing key "J", or through main menu, tab "Journal". Name of the quest is displayed in the journal, as well, as the last conversation with NPC concerning the quest. If the quest is completed, either pop-up window will show, or floating message "Quest Completed; +X Exp" is shown, in which you will see how much experience was rewarded. Quests can be divided into following groups: * Main Quest, which completion is needed to win the game * Major Quests, which unlock significant bonuses, scenes, or areas in the game * Minor Quests, which grant experience bonuses Main Quest Main quest is a series of quest lines and is expanded continuously as the game is developed: Trick Testing Device # At day 1, agent Foxy will inform you that there will be a testing of meteor influence by the day 30. # Reach Level 20 before day 30 to keep your powers hidden # Deadline of 30 days can be extended by completing "Possessive Gift" quest # In a day 30 (or up to five days later, if extended), FBI agents will come and perform the test # If you have level 20, or higher you pass the test and continue the game, else you lose and the game ends Temporary Cure # After testing, you will learn that people influenced by meteor suffer illness and dead # Search the local hospital for possible cure - speak with Allison there # Reach Seduction Level 4 and Attitude 80 with Allison to get a cure. You must do it in less than 5 days from testing to win the game,or else you lose. Unlocking Cure # After getting a dose from Allison, she suggest to find more reliable source of the cure. She will give you address to Magma corp. # You can now use taxi to get to Magma corp. (if you finished quest Hidden Player before, you already have this option) # Speak with Karen about "Getting in" # After reaching attitude 60 and seduction level 2 with Karen she will give you pass. # Check the NumPad lock at the corridor, leading to a storage room # Check computer at Dana's office. To get a password for it, you have to have a sex with Dana # After obtaining the password, you can access the computer after 18:30, when Dana is not around # Get the pin code from the computer, use it on the lock and find cure dose inside the storage room Major Quests Major quests unlock significant bonuses, scenes, or areas in the game Possessive Gift Completing this quest will allow you to take possession of woman/girl body as your own. There are several scenes that can be initiated only with a body of a specific character. # After day 18, a FBI agent Mark will appear at the street in the morning. Try to "Mind Control" him to start the quest # Buy Diamond Ring at the store # Imbue Diamond Ring at your bed to obtain One Ring # Give ring to a woman with Seduction Level 4 (SL4) - not all women will accept the ring, depending on version # Go to your bed and select "Possess" option. You will gain control of that woman. # Go to Mark (in a body of a woman) and initiate the scene with him. This will delay the final testing by one day # You can repeat step 6 by up to five times to delay testing by five days - you can use different girl/woman each time - after the quest is completed, the One Ring will remain in your inventory and you can use it to possess bodies anytime - possession ends if either your Power runs out, or you will return to your bed and select "End Possession" Hidden Player Completing the quest will grant to access to Magma corp. location and extend the testing date by 3 days. # Quest is initiated at he game start - find the origin of testing device # Get Luna to SL2 and attitude 20 to help you identify the symbol # Speak with Jacob to find out he is working for Magma Corp. # Talk with Luna about hacking his computer # Corrupt Nicol and use her to distract Jacob. Use his computer while he is being distracted. # Bring data back to Luna to find Magma Corp offices # Use taxi to get to Magma Corp. Speak with Karen there. # Get Karen's attitude to 60 and Seduction Level to 2, or above. This will unlock corridor # Check the computer. You can obtain password for it if you have sex with Dana # After obtaining password, access the computer after 18:30, when Dana is out. This will extend the testing date by 3 days Gather the Harem This quest will grant you access to a Harem and the ability to tag harem girls. # Speak with Nicol about Jacob's money. She will direct you to Angela. # Get Angela's Seduction Level to 2 and ask about her wealth. She will grant you access to harem # Travel to Harem by taxi and examine the throne # Buy necklace in the shop and give it to a girl with SL4, who can be tagged as harem girl (for example Noelle, Charlotte, or Taylor) If you travel back to harem and select "Gather harem" from the throne, all tagged girls will travel to harem for your disposal. Lesbian Epidemic Completing this quest will significantly change the behaviors of multiple female characters towards lesbian tendencies. # Speak with Taylor about her sexual preferences # Corrupt Taylor to level 2 (prerequisite for this is Seduction Level 3) # After corruption, she will sometimes have a sex scene with Lila after school (at 12:00) next to their locker. You can also start this scene if she is at her locker and you select option "Focus on Lila" # During this scene with Lila, move to Taylor and select option "Get into Taylor's mind" this will complete the quest. Charlotte, Lila, Noelle, Taylor, May, Sharon and Miss Mullins are affected by the quest. If you corrupt them to Corruption Level 1 they will sometimes have a lesbian sex with another female character during a day. In some cases, you can join them (require SL4). Lila, Noelle and Luna will also sometimes masturbate on their own while relaxing. Porn Evidence Completing this quest will unlock additional scenes with Rachel and allow Rachel to replenish your Lust once per day. # Quest is initiated when the first SL1 scene with Rachel ends # Convince Luna to get info about Rachel's past - get her attitude above 30 # Ask Amy about the tape. Achieve SL3 with her to buy the tape for $50 # Show tape to Rachel Reward: +50 exp, new scene for Taylor/Noelle/Luna and Rachel What's on the tape Requirements: Watch Rachel's tape after you purchase it from Amy but before giving the tape to Rachel. # Tell Rachel you have seen the tape Reward: Unlocks Golden Shower scene with Rachel and the player will now pee in her mouth and she will swallow it during Unwanted Erection scene. Hooker's Connections Get you access to a Strip Bar with Erin and Jake inside. # Ask Nadja about strip bar # Raise her attitude above 50 # Ask about entry to strip bar Warm Mother Allow you to seduce mother. Requirements: Wait until 20:55 on day 1 # Sleep in your mother's bed during night # Sleep in your mother's bed for 3 nights # Seduce your mother # Share a shower with your mother Family Reunion Aunt May will come to live at your house until day 20. After day 21, you will get access to May's house and your cousin Meg. # Talk with Lila about "What's new" # Talk with Charlotte about aunt May. # Talk with Sharon about mom's problem with aunt. Get her Seduction Level to 2 and talk with her again. # Rise Lila's attitude to 50, or above and talk about helping her. # Help Lila with homework (you must have Knowledge 30, or above) # Bring Charlotte flowers and pretend they are from aunt May. Pool Party Animal Grant you the ability to organize pool parties at Taylor's house and invite your classmates. # Talk with Taylor about the pool at her house # Talk with Angela about the pool. She will refuse at first, but after reaching SL2 with, she will allow it. # Talk with Taylor again, she will explain details. # Bring $50 to Taylor, while she is at her school locker after classes. # After that, you can invite quests (in v1.4, only Lila, Noelle and Luna can be invited) # Party starts after 18:00 at Taylor's house by the pool Steps 4, 5, 6 can be repeated each day for a new pool party. Porn Star - Family Ties You will shoot a porn movie and get money for it. # Get access to strip bar - speak with Nadja about it # Speak with Jake about his work. Bring him Booze. Bring him $150 to rent a studio. # Speak with Charlotte to shoot scene 1 (she must have Seduction Level 4) and scene 2. # Speak with Lila to shoot scene 3 and scene 4 (SL4 required). # Speak with Charlotte again to shoot scene 5 # Speak with Jake at the strip bar about your reward Porn Star - High Fever You will shoot a porn movie and get money for it. # Complete steps 1. and 2. from quest Porn Star - Family Ties # Speak with Rachel to shoot scene 1 (SL4 required) # Speak with Sharon to shoot scene 2 (SL4 required) # Speak with Noelle to shoot scene 3 (SL4 required) # Speak with Sharon to shoot scene 4 (SL4 required) # Speak with Jake at the strip bar about your reward Porn Star - Unusual Treatment (only with PregMod active) You will shoot a porn movie and get money for it. # Complete steps 1. and 2. from quest Porn Star - Family Ties # Speak with Luna to shoot scene 1 (SL4 required, must be in 8.stage of pregnancy) # Speak with Rachel to shoot scene 2 (SL4 required, must be in 8.stage of pregnancy) # Speak with Lila to shoot scene 3 (SL4 required, must be in 8.stage of pregnancy) # Speak with Jake at the strip bar about your reward Expert Trainer # Train Rex for the first time # Raise Assertiveness above 30 and train Rex again # Buy collar from store for Rex # Imbue collar on your bed # Give collar to Rex and corrupt Charlotte, Lila, and/or May to level 2. Reward: Rex with initiate a scene with Charlotte/Lila/May everyday without the player's help. The player can join. Minor Quests Minor quests give bonus experience Master Training Requirements: SL1 with Sharon # Get Assertiveness training from Sharon - raise her attitude to 30 first. Take Classes Requirements: Interact with Charlotte for the first time # Take classes at school Reward: +10 exp; +3 Knowledge Tutor Noelle Requirements: Interacting with Noelle for the first time # Tutor Noelle at her home Reward: +10 exp and money based on your knowledge stat Hire Teacher # Take private lessons from your teacher # Pay $25 to hire Marion to come to your house # Start lessons between 15:00 and 16:00 Reward: +10 exp; +5 Knowledge Blowjob Toilet Requires: SL1 with Marion # Get blowjob from teacher at school toilets Reward: +15 exp New Exercise Requirements: SL3 with Misty # Join Misty while she is exercising on the bench # Choose "stretch her asshole" Reward: +20 exp Interactive Reading Requirements: SL2 with Charlotte # Entertain your mother during her reading sessions. Reward: +15 exp Sober Mother Requirements: SL1 with Charlotte # Get your mother drunk, while she is relaxing at home. # Buy booze from the store # Choose "Get her drunk" when she is relaxing on the couch Reward: +25 exp and the ability to have other sex scenes with Charlotte School Incest Requirements: SL2 with Lila # Fuck your sister on school property # Choose "fuck in school" when she is at her locker in school Reward: +25 exp Virginity to take Requirements: SL2 with Noelle # Take Noelle's virginity in her home. Reward: +20 exp and the ability to have other sex scenes with Noelle Sex-Ed Hustle Requirements: SL4 with Marion # Organize a sex-ed class # Choose sex-ed with Taylor or Noelle (must be SL4) Reward: +30 exp Master or pet # Maybe, if you muster enough power, you could take control on her dungeon. Category:Quests (TS)